


can you hear me

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Injury, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Varian hadn’t expected his little shortcut from his lab to the kitchens to get interrupted by older brothers falling from the sky, but he supposed that’s what he got from attempting the wrong staircase at the wrong time.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	can you hear me

Varian hadn’t expected his little shortcut from his lab to the kitchens to get interrupted by older brothers falling from the sky, but he supposed that’s what he got from attempting the wrong staircase at the wrong time. One second - an apple safely in hand. No signs of trouble. The next - a wobbly figure at the top of the stairs, an unsteady misstep. His heart leapt to his throat, and he lunged forwards. “Eugene? Eugene!” The sudden impact and weight sent him reeling backwards, reaching out frantically to snag the banister and keep them both from tumbling all the way down the stairs. 

“Dizzy, sorry,” Eugene mumbled, bracing himself on Varian’s shoulder before tipping sideways and crumpling against the railing. Varian hovered over him instantly, patting his cheeks, but he only blinked and let his eyes slip closed.

“No, no, wait - can you hear me? Hey!” Varian shook him aggressively, voice cracking with desperation. “What’s going on- if you pass out on me I’ll _kill_ you, I swear I will-”

Hazy brown eyes opened a crack, slanted with amusement. “Thought...thought y’wanted me awake,” he slurred. “Can’t...be awake if ‘m dead.”

“Flawless logic,” Varian snarked back, fumbling with the hem of Eugene’s shirt. Under the fabric - well, he didn’t know what he’d expected, but a wide swath of sickening bruises came pretty close. “Mind explaining what on earth _happened_ to you?”

Eugene craned his head to look too, as if he’d already forgotten, but after barely a second he let his head drop back against the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. “Demonstration.” Varian sputtered with confusion before Eugene could clarify. “Training?”

Varian’s worry faded to mostly exasperation. Bewilderment. A thin layer of fond annoyance. “Against what? A _bear_? Did you pick a fight with an army when I wasn’t looking? One of my boilers? _How many fingers am I holding up?_ ”

Varian waved a hand in his face, wiggling his fingers and hoping to get a more drastic response, but Eugene only squinted up at him. “M’head is _fine_ ,” He replied crossly, swatting Varian’s hand away and wincing at how the motion pulled at his side. He groaned lightly and curled inwards, and Varian kept him from shifting too much with a hand on his shoulder.

“Clearly not, if you thought stumbling around with internal injuries was a good idea,” Varian muttered mutinously. The bruises - he pressed down gently, and the tender feeling under them made his vision waver. He sat back on his heels, sucking in deep breaths to chase off the sudden lightheaded feeling, and tore his gaze away from Eugene’s side. “You really did a number on yourself, huh?”

Eugene nodded absently, pain beginning to settle deeper into his frown. Before, he’d seemed mostly out of it with dizziness, but after his time on the ground, it looked like the shock was starting to fade. “Help me t’the infirmary?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Varian replied, hooking one of Eugene’s arms over his shoulders. “And then you’re gonna let me have a nice, _long_ look at the armor you’ve been using, with no complaints about style. If you protest once I’m dumping you back down these stairs.”

“Duly noted,” Eugene grinned, slumping over Varian, who squawked and clung to the railing once more. The several inches Eugene still had on him made maneuvering them together infinitely harder than it should’ve been, what with Eugene’s half-lucidity and the treacherous nature of the stairs.

“Have you considered replacing the dangerous bits of guard training with more cardio,” Varian wheezed, trying valiantly to find his footing. “What have you been eating, rocks?”

Eugene only snorted, holding tighter. It took a few steps before he rolled his head to press his face into Varian’s hair, taking in a slow, steadying breath. “I’m gonna be fine, kid. Trust me.” Varian felt some of the adrenaline fade off and he swallowed thickly. Eugene always saw to his heart, no matter what. 

“You’d better,” he shot back, but there was no heat to it. “I can’t raid the kitchens at night alone, can I?”

The laughter he got in reply was well worth how it unbalanced Eugene and almost sent them both sprawling again.

**Author's Note:**

> check out the prompts [here](https://softgreysweatersbutwithfanfic.tumblr.com/post/626569165381287936/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try)!


End file.
